An aircraft generally comprises different external probes arranged to project relative to the outside surface of said aircraft, whereby said probes make it possible to ascertain different information that is useful to the operation of the aircraft and/or to navigation.
When the aircraft is parked, these external probes should be protected from inclement weather.
Likewise, during washing and painting operations, said probes should be protected from different fluids that are used for these operations.
These protections are used only on the ground and are removed before take-off.
Also, different protective devices are known.
A first type of protection of the prior art comes in the form of a single envelope made of impregnated fabric that covers said probe.
This first type of protection does not make it possible to ensure an adequate seal.
A second type of protection of the prior art comes in the form of a rigid envelope, for example made of Nylon®, or semi-rigid, for example made of molded plastic.
Such a type of protection is described in the published application GB-2,279,052.
Also, so as to reduce the amount of space it requires, the shapes of the rigid or semi-rigid protection correspond to the external shapes of the probe.
A first drawback of this second type of rigid or semi-rigid protection is to require a careful assembly and disassembly to prevent the probe from being damaged.
According to a second drawback, each rigid or semi-rigid protection is dedicated to one probe in particular and cannot be interchanged from one probe to another.
The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art.